Battle Song
by Zornith
Summary: Zim has taken over and he fights Dib while singing an altered version of the song Jack and Oogie sing in the upcoming NBC game.I don't own either IZ or NBC Final Chap up!
1. Fight Time

As Dib sternly walked down a very familiar road he looked around. Buildings were in ruins, people with sad, soot-covered faces were on the street in masses. Why? While he and his family were away on vacation, Zim had taken over the city.

Finally, he approached what once was Zim's house, but was now a giant, Middle-Age style castle. On the front door was the one-eyed Irken symbol he had come to know. He busted open the door and ran up the staircase in the middle of the parlor and he soon came upon a large door that looked just like the front door, only much larger. He bust open the door and there was Zim on his throne. An evil smile played on his face. "Hello Dib-pig." he said with a malevolent (AAAHH! BIG WORD!) Tone. Dib didn't respond as the both were about to battle. Dib pulled out some-kinda laser thingy and, due to the authors incredible powers, sang as they fought.

Zim:

Well, well, well Dib, the Big-Head king

Finally made it huh? Ooooh!

I've been waiting!

So how do you like my new town?

Muahahahaha!

Dib:

It's over! It's over!

This time you've gone too far!

It's over I'm serious!

Just who do you think you are?

Just because you control the city

Doesn't make you king.

You'd better give up, surrender now,

I'm fixin' everything!

Zim:

That's what you think,

But you couldn't be more wrong,

And this will be the last time

You hear ANY song!

(Enter Tak and GIR)

Zim:

Ooooh.

Tak:

Ooooh.

Zim:

Ooooh.

GIR:

WHEEHOO!

Zim:

Ooooh.

Tak and GIR:

Ooooh

Zim:

I'm Zim the Irken-man!

Dib:

I see you're pretty proud of

All your Irken tech and games.

But I can say you'll rule the Earth

Only in your dreams!

Zim: That's funny Dib, it was a dream,

But now it's comin' true!

Cause even though you're here to fight

Humanity's days are through!

Ooooh.

Dib:

Ooooh.

Zim:

Ooooh.

Dib:

Ooooh.

Zim:

Ooooh.

Dib:

Ooooh.

You won't get away with this!

By the time they were finished with the song, they were exhausted (Remember, they were fighting while singing). They stood across from each other, panting for breath.

"I'm gonna make sure this never happens again!" said Dib in between breaths. "Well, Dib, If you thought what I did to your city was bad, you aint seen nothing yet" retorted Zim. He then pressed a button on the wall and the wall where his throne was turned around to reveal Tak and GIR inside his Voot cruiser. Before Dib could do anything, Zim hopped in and took of through the roof, leaving Dib left alone in the darkness felling a mixture of sorrow and hopelessness.

So how was that? I put a lot of work in this so NO FLAMES! Or face the spicy wrath of

Sweaty Old Mexican Guy! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!

Zornith


	2. Casino Clash

Upon discovery that in the NBC game there is more than one song that Jack and Oogie sing, I decided to make this a chapter story! Well here ya go! Also, if you never heard the song before, one of the lyrics will hint you.

Dib was flying in Tak's old ship. Why? Well last time they fought, before Zim escaped, Dib put a tracking device on Zim's Voot cruiser. According to the radar, it was parked in Las Vegas. Soon he finally got there. Well, what was left of there. Most of the hotels and casinos were destroyed. Only one remained. Obviously, Dib thought that was where Zim was. He landed near it and got out. The casino's theme was The Nightmare Before Christmas' main villain, Oogie Boogie (I just made this one up. It's not real.) "Seems appropriate enough." Dib said to himself. He opened the door. The inside was made to look like Oogie's casino prison. In the middle of the floor was a giant roulette wheel, just like in the movie. Suddenly, the stage curtain at the back of the room opened up and there was Zim smiling his evil smile. "Well, Dib, we meet again." He said slyly. "Enough chatter Zim. I'm here to make sure you don't ever see the light of day again." Dib said assertively. "Awww, that's too bad." Zim said as he walked on the giant roulette wheel, "Because this is going to be one battle you'll never forget". He then stepped on a button on the roulette floor and the whole casino woke up. The lights flashed, animatronics turned on, and the roulette wheel Zim and Dib were standing started to turn. Zim climbed on the yellow pad in the middle and pulled out two red dice. "Ready to play, Dib-filth?" asked Zim. At that moment, they let their battle and there song erupt throughout the halls.

Zim:

Well, well, well!

Look what the rats dragged in!

Dib, you've made it this far?

Oh, I'm really scared!

Dib:

Zim, I've come to finish this

Once and for all!

Zim:

You're jokin'! You're jokin!

I can't believe my ears!

You're jokin'! You gotta be!

Best laugh I've had in years!

Dib:

I hope you did amuse yourself

With this, you're little fling!

You'd better pay attention now

'Cause I'm now the Human's King!

Zim:

You think you are winning

But that's a lot of noise!

Just to be a sport, Dib-pig

I'll share my Irken toys!

(Enter Tak and GIR)

Whoa oh

Tak:

Oooh

Zim:

Oooh

GIR:

TACO!

Zim:

Wha oh

Tak and GIR:

Oooh

Zim:

I'm Zim, the Human's King!

Dib:

The leaders of these continents

Must right now be set free!

Release them all at once

Or you'll have to deal with me!

Zim:

You beat my men, so what! Big deal!

You saved the governments!

You still can't stop me!

I rule four continents!

Oooh

Dib:

Wha oh

Zim:

Wha oh

Dib:

Wha oh

Zim:

Wha oh

Dib:

Wha oh

You won't be king for long!

Soon the fight and the song was over. Zim was exhausted, but Dib seemed to still have fight in him. "Before I leave, I just want to tell you not to follow me. Or would you like us to send our HOSTAGE to you BIT BY BIT!" said Zim. Then, the curtain opened to reveal Tak holding a laser to a bound-and-gagged Gaz. Dib looked in horror as his sister gave muphled cries of distress. Soon Zim, Tak, and Gaz were in the Voot Cruiser and they took off. Dib's fist began to tighten. "You've made a big mistake Zim" Dib said to himself as he picked up the red dice on the floor. "Now it's personal!"

Well how was that? Well leave you reviews. Also, check out my IZ/NBC crossover "Crossover of Spooky Doom".

Zornith


	3. Changing Masks

Well to tie in the events for the last chapter I've decided to make a parody of Dr. Finkelstein's Song!

After the battle at the casino, Dib decided he needed an army to fight Zim and save Gaz. Even though he had the city people on his side, they weren't enough to fight Zim's army. Then he remembered the one person he could ask. Zornith. He flew to his castle to find him sitting in his throne. "Well Dib, why have you come?" he asked. "Zim has taken over most of the world and I need your help." Replied Dib. "Yes and ruler he shall remain!" Zornith said abruptly. He pressed a button and a large weapon with lasers, knives, and gun turrets. Dib then noticed Zorinth's mask had a strange, green glow. He then figured that Zim switched his mask with an evil one. He looked and saw his regular mask on an operating table. He then decided he would take out the machine first and then switch the masks around. He began the attack and a new song began.

Zornith:

This world has changed, my friend

Since you've been away!

Without our savior

It's Irken Zim's way!

Dib:

Zornith, please!

Oh can't you see you're wrong?

Zornith:

You helped us out

But now you're nothing but prey!

Irken Zim now rules

And he's planning to stay!

Dib:

Some crazy web you're weaving!

Irken Zim will soon be leaving!

Zornith, please

It's not too late!

Zornith:

All my machines will seal your fate!

My lasers will slice you!

My knives will cut deep!

And when it's all over

Gaz, she will weep!

Days of your good-natured

Mayhem are through!

I'll tear up this world!

And I'm starting with you!

Well, now, my friend

It seems you've lost your ground!

In a few mere moments

You'll be six feet in the ground!

Dib:

Stop at once!

Can't you see this is absurd!

Zornith:

No more tricks!

You're friends are now you're foes!

And now this dance is

Nearing its close.

Dib:

I know inside your hurting

Zornith it's disconcerting.

Zornith, please!

Your thinking is all wrong!

Zornith:

In a moment finally you'll be gone!

Dib:

Your intentions are evil!

Your thoughts are all bad!

The one that you work for

Is no more than a cad!

When finally I get that

Foul mask off of you

You'll see no more foe

But a friend that is true!

At the songs end the machine was destroyed. Zornith was stunned by the explosion. Dib saw his chance and switched the masks so he was back to normal. "Dib, I apologize if I hurt you. ARRRGHH, when I get my hands on Zim I'll crush him! Come, I'll help you with your army" Zornith said. And as he saw his army getting suited up, he smiled and knew he would win this fight.

There you have it folks! The next chapter will be the final battle between Zim and Dib. My inner fanboy is rejoicing! See ya next time!


	4. Filthy Finale

Well here is the final, climactic chapter for Battle Song. (Sniff) WHY MUST THIS END!

The battle field was in frenzy as the armies of the world fought off Zim's army of giant, cyborg squirrels. In the fight Dib saw Zim's ship fly over the field. Seeing that Zim was trying to escape, Dib hopped in his ship and took chase. After a lot of chasing, Dib shot at Zim's ship and it went down and crashed in the city Sess Pool. When he got out of his ship a malfunction of his PAK happened and all of the trash went to him transforming him into a trash giant. Dib and Zim then fought their final fight and sang their final song.

Zim:

Well, well, well!

What a pest you are!

Still around huh?

Oh, can't say I like that!

So why don't you just give up?

You know, surrender!

Dib:

It's over! It's over!

You're scheme was bound to fail!

It's over, you're finished here!

You're next stop will be jail!

Zim:

He mocks me! He fights me!

I don't know which is worse!

I might just bust a gut now

If I don't die laughing first!

Mwahaha!

Dib: What's this? A trick? I'm not impressed!

You're bad and now you're tall!

It makes it all the more worthwhile

To see a giant fall!

Zim:

Talk, talk talk! But I tell you!

This giant's goin' nowhere!

If I were you, I'd take a hike!

There's danger in the air!

Whoa oh!

Dib: Whoa oh!

Zim: Whoa oh!

Dib: Whoa oh!

Zim: Whoa oh!

Dib:

Ha, ha, ha!

You'll never be the king!

Well, I'm feeling angry

And there's plenty left to do!

I've fought you're most unwelcome help

Ad now I'm after you!

Zim:

Even if you catch me

You could never do me in!

I'm ten stories high, and just as strong!

Which means I'm gonna win!

Dib: Whoa oh!

Zim: Whoa oh!

Dib: Whoa oh!

Zim: Whoa oh oh!

Together: Whoa oh!

Dib:

You never where the king!

It's over! You're finished!

You'll never get away!

You? The Universal King?

That will be the day!

Zim:

How feeble! How childish!

Is that the best you've got?

You think that you're a hero, Dib?

But I think you are not

Whoooah!

Now it's time for you to see

What it really means to scare!

'Cause I'm a gamblin' Irken man

Although I don't 'play' fair!

It's much more fun, I must confess

With lives on the line!

Not mine, of course, but yours, old foe

Now that'd be just fine!

Whoa oh

Dib: Whoa oh

Zim: Whoa oh

Dib: Whoa oh

Zim: Whoa oh

Dib: Whoa oh

This is the end with you!

With that the trash around Zim collapsed and he was defeated. Dib went on to save Gaz and win the war. Zim was later tried before the United Nations for crimes against mankind.

And there is your final chapter. All I have to finish is Crossover and I'll be home free! I hoped you enjoyed these songs. Tell me you're favorite in you're reviews!

Zornith.

P.S I don't own anything in this story.


End file.
